


Pain

by amber_armedheart



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_armedheart/pseuds/amber_armedheart
Summary: It tears your heart. And yet you know heartbreak isn’t the same for you as for him. Because your love and his love are different.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Pain

It tears your heart. And yet you know heartbreak isn’t the same for you as for him. Because _your_ love and _his_ love are different. 

His love, from what you see, is the same as what yours used to be for others: sudden, naive, burning with desire. A flash of gunpowder and in a moment gone with the passion it held. For you, that kind of love never left anything behind. And yet here he is, clinging to the ashes, trying to fuse them with his skin when you had let so many others get brushed off by the wind.

But yours? What is this thing you call _love_ now? 

You recognize by the way your heart fights to beat inside your chest and the coldness of the blood running inside your veins that what you used to call love wasn’t love at all. Because this time his words hurt more than all the hits and the open wounds and the bruises life has given you through the years.

Because whatever you called love before didn’t rip your chest open when they said goodbye the same way his voice does as it reaches your ears. Because they didn’t pull at your heart the way you feel with every step you take away from him, your limbs heavy, imploring you to stay. Because every fiber of your being begs you to take it all, because this pain that crushes your ribs cannot compare to the pain of being without him…

And yet, _here you are_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going through a very harsh time in my life since my dad passed away last year, and quarantine plus bad experiences at work haven't help. Therefore, my only love is the way I deal with all this, so you all get a little drabble because I couldn't take my head out of the angst and I wanted you to suffer with me XD.  
> Follow me on tumblr @amberarmedheart for more random stuff.


End file.
